Big Brother Max
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Series of one-shots with Max abandoning or encouraging his evil side for his siblings.


**ok here's a one-shot. obviously. I'm never good with writing first stories for new archives so here goes nothing. Plus there's not a lot of stories like this so I wanted to write it! Enjoy!**

 **Max-15, Billy-9**

* * *

It was a quiet evening in the Thunderman household, until Billy ran in at top speed with something in his hands. No one seemed to be in sight as far as Billy knew. He examined the unfamiliar object in his hands.

"Finally, no adults in the house tonight, Nora's at a friend's house, Phoebe's got a dance camp and won't be back 'till tomorrow night, and Max is practically not here!" The boy said with pure delight. "Just you and me, Aliens of Galactor!"

Billy then plopped on the couch and ripped the DVD out of the case when...

"Whatcha got there!?" Max asked from behind the couch, while purposely surprising Billy, who was on the floor in shock.

"A movie" Billy said while gathering his breath back. Max examined the DVD case.

"Aliens of Galactor? You? HA!" Max laughed as Billy just looked at him confused. "What's that suppose to mean?" The boy asked in a defensive tone.

"Billy you're about as brave as a pig in a bacon factory" The teen mocked while Billy just grew to a shade of anger.

"Am not!" He argued.

"Look, I'm just saving you a night of you snuggling with mommy and daddy and the embarassment of having Nora tease you for it" Max said with a smirk.

"Mom and Dad aren't here" Billy stated. Max laughed a little.

"Oh then you'd be screwed so bad dude" Max said as Billy's face turned red. He knew the only way he could get over his fear of aliens was to watch it and go through a night alone.

"I'm gonna hold on to this" The teen said as he walked back to his lab. Billy quickly caught up with him and snatched the move out from his hands.

"I'm watching the movie" Billy said in a firm tone. Max folded his arms over his chest and stared at the boy.

"Alright, but don't come crying to me when an alien sucks your brain out from your e-e-a-a-r-r-s!" Max sang as he took the hidden slide down to his room. Billy however walked to the couch and placed the DVD in the player and plopped down on the couch.

"I am brave. I am brave. I am brave" He chanted quietly to himself.

Soon the title of the movie came on with the words spelled out in blood and gore and tons of disturbing screams and slime.

"I am brave. I am brave!" Billy stated while losing more and more confidence.

The movie kicked off with a rotted human body and seperated limbs scattered across a metal platform on an alien ship.

Billy only found no ability to speak. This was pure fear, and it spoke louder than any scream or shout.

* * *

As night fell, Max crawled into bed as Collaso snuggled into the corner of his cage.

"Do you think Billy actually made it through the movie?" Collaso asked. Max just laughed a little.

"Ha, no. He probably super sped to Mom and Dad's hotel or something" He said while he and Colasso both began laughing.

The night was silent with a crescent moon forming in the sky. The house itself seemed almost asleep. Almost.

Max's lair was nearly pitch black, only a few dim dots of lights could be seen. Simple snoring could be heard along with the soft whirring of a few machines and footsteps.

The creaking wood seemed so much louder in pure silence than in the sound of day. Someone crept through the lair/room in search of something. Max's snoring became hitched as he was beginning to wake up to the sense of someone standing near him.

The boy shook Max gently until he woke up.

"Don't hit my big red button!" Max exclaimed, obviously startled at his awakening. He turned to his side to see Billy.

"What do you want?" Max asked his younger brother. Billy just remained quiet.

"Ok then..." Max said while covering back up and going back to sleep. But something wouldn't let him. Perhaps the constant feeling of someone staring at you, or maybe something else?

Max then rose from his laying position and sat on his bed with his legs dangling off the side and facing Billy.

"How was the movie?" Max asked as if he knew the answer.

"It was...ok. I mean, I thought you heard part of the movie and I wanted to come check on you and Collaso in case you two were scared because I'm not...scared" The boy said to his oldest brother (and only).

"We're fine...so goodnight" Max said while motioning for Billy to go to sleep in his room. The boy seemed pretty resistent at the thought. Max groaned a little as he knew what was really going on. He didn't like what he was about to do, but he knows he has to be nice. How else is he going to get his little brother to become his minion when he takes over the world?

"Billy, are you the one who's scared?" Max asked. Billy shyed away at the thought. He couldn't admit he was scared to his super villian older brother. He'd be mocked until...forever! Especially when Max specifically said that he couldn't handle the movie.

"No. I'm brave. Remember?" Billy said in a weak attempt to persaude the older boy. Max sighed.

"are you sure?" Max coaxed. Billy kept nodding almost convincing himself.

"'Cuz I'm not" Max said. Billy only looked a little worried to Max. "Why's that?" he asked cautious of his voice breaking like shattered glass.

"Because you're shaking more than a chihuahua and I kind of sort of, maybe a little bit, possibly care" Max said which shocked the boy a little.

"You do?" Billy asked. Max sighed and swallowed his evil pride.

"Yes. I do. I told you not to watch it because you would be up all night and scared straight for two weeks" The teen said to his brother in a soft tone.

Billy only seemed quiet and surprised.

"I only watched it because I didn't want you guys teasing me about not being brave" Billy said while looking to the floor. Max felt some guilt for that. No one would really blame him. It is a pretty scary movie. Which is why it was banned in 3 countries and Hawaii.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you feel like that. I would tease you, but not like...kill you with it. That movie is really scary" Max said which earned a quick smile from his younger brother.

"So, I'm going to ask you again" Max was saying. "Are you scared?" He asked while earning a slow nod from Billy.

"Ok. Now, here's something that might help" Max said while opening his arms a little. Billy studied this motion for a minute. This couldn't be a hug. Could it? Max only hugged Billy when he was a toddler.

"You're going to freeze me?" Billy asked unsure of what was happening. Max just looked at him weird.

"No. I was going to hu...I was going to h-h-h-hu..." Max stumbled out the words as if it were a word all new to him.

"Hug me?" Billy asked. Max sighed and nodded. Billy accepted it as Max unsuringly wrapped his arms around his little brother. He didn't really know how to hug a child to comfort them. It's much different than hugging your girlfriend or crush.

"This is so weird" Max said to himself, but Billy heard it clearly. "Yeah, but I feel better" Billy said, content with this new found feeling of safety.

"Good. Cuz this was the last time" Max said firmly. Billy nodded while smiling a little. "And you better not tell anyone" Max said. Billy nodded.

"Besides, there's no such thing as aliens so we'll never have this problem again" Max said.

Suddenly a bright light surounded the two as an ominous voice could be heard.

"HUMANS! I HAVE COME FOR YOUR BRAINS! SURRENDER!" The voice bellowed.

"AHHHHHH!" Both brothers yelled while gripping on to eachother.

"I thought you said aliens weren't real!" Billy said while looking to Max. "I thought I did too! I'm usually always right!" Max said while refering to his arrogance.

"Max I'm scared!" Billy said. Max abandoned every evil fiber in his being and held on to him tighter.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. I always will" He said while shielding Billy from whatever doomed fate was awaiting them.

Out of nowhere the bright light turned off and all the lights turned on. The two boys looked around and saw a certain rabbit laughing his head off.

"HAHA! You should've seen your faces!" Colasso said while having fits of laughter.

"What the heck Colasso!?" Max shouted out of anger and shock.

"What? You were going soft...for Billy..." The rabbit shuddered at that. Max stood up and approached Colasso.

"Yeah I did. Because he's my brother. And I don't appreciate your trash talk towards him" Max said while smirking. He blew arctic force winds at Colasso, freezing him solid.

"We'll see how he likes being like that for a while.

Billy kept laughing as he got a closer view of the frozen rabbit.

"Since that's over, why don't you go up to bed?" Max suggested. Billy nodded while walking to the steps.

"Don't ever speak of what happened. Can't let Dark Mayhem know I'll go soft for my dopey brother" Max said with a hint of playfulness. Billy nodded.

"I promise" Billy then sped off upstairs. Leaving Max alone in his room.

"I should remove the grasshoppers from his udnerwear drawer before he wakes up..." Max debated with himself.

"But then again. I'm still a super villian and a big brother, so it's ok" Max said, perfectly content with his logic. He cawled into bed while turning out the lights.

* * *

 **Ok how was that? I was really wanting to do a Billy/Max brother bonding thing since there's very few, if any. So..yeah. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
